ghoosiefandomcom_de-20200214-history
Katharine Roché
ist ein fiktionaler Charakter von der Roman Romance Blog - Reihe Gegen den Strom thumb|link= von Ghoosie , thumb|David 22 J ist Mutter Oberin, Leiterin im Kinderheim Lohmen tätig. Persönliches Katharine wurde 1906 in einem Ort Nahe der Grenze zu Frankreich geboren und wurde während des 1 Weltkrieges zu einer Waise. Enrico Brauning fand sie wie auch andere auf der Straße und brachte sie ins Kinderheim nach Lohmen, wo sie auch auf Amselm Marks, der das gleiche Schicksal wie sie erlitten hatte traf. Zusammen mit einem alten ortansässigen Nonnenordem kümmerte man sich um die verlorenen Seelen. Der ebenfalls aus Kriegsgefangenschaft entlassene Gründer Gottlieb Danoé trat 1920 in ihr Leben und das der anderen Waisen. Er war Braunings Freund, doch der Krieg hatte seine Spuren an ihm hinterlassen, nie wieder wollte er das Opfer sein und dies schlug sich auch in seiner Art nieder. Bei ihm herrschte Diziplin und Respekt. Nur Katharine und Amselm verweigerten ihm diesen und da Brauning schützend vor ihnen stand hatten Danoés Erziehungsmethoden seine Grenzen. Auch Braunning bemerkte die Veränderung seines Freundes doch hoffte er auf das Gute in ihm. Danoé beschloss darauf hin Katharine und Amselm zu adoptieren, und die Kinder kamen zu ihm und seiner Frau, welche 2 Jahre später starb und der Abtraum begann. Während er Amselm zum Arbeiten schickte kam Katharine kaum noch aus dem Haus. Sie blieb und musste seine Wunden versorgen. Sie wurde immer verschlossener. Während Amselm Gedanken nur darum kreisten so schnell wie ihm nur möglich abzuhauen, natürlich immer zu sammen mit Katharine. An dem Abend als Amselm nach seinen Ersparnissen sucht findet er Danoé und Katharine in einer kompromittierenden Situation vor. Danoé hatte seine Ersparnisse gefunden und Katharine gezwungen ihren Plan zu verraten. Amselm greift sich Katharine und will mit ihr verschwinden, als Danoé das nicht zu lässt erschlägt Katharine ihn mit seinem Holzbein. Katharine steht unter Schock, doch Amselm bittet sie in dem Haus zu warten. Wenig später kehrt er mit Braunning und der Polizei zurück. Amselm nimmt die Schuld auf sich und muss für 5 Jahre ins Gefängdis. Katharine kommt im Nonnenorden unter und hift als Krankenschwester aus, bis sich ihr Zustand nicht mehr leugnen lässt. 1926 bringt sie einen gesunden Jungen zur Welt. Da alle Kinder die im Kinderheim geboren wurden den Namen des Gründers trugen bis sie adoptiert wurden, hieß der Junge Philipé Danoé. Katharine wollte ihn nicht sehen und nicht berühren. Nach der Geburt war Katharine sehr lange krank, sie sah Philipé aufwachsen und mied den Kontakt zu dem Jungen. Brauning fragte ob Katharine ihn begleiten wollte und sie wurde seine rechte Hand. Als Philipé nach seiner ersten Vermittlung wieder "heimkehrt", übernimmt Brauning persönlich die Vermittung, doch immer wieder landet er im Kinderheim. Dann kehrt Amselm zurück und übernimmt mehr und mehr Aufgaben von Brauning da er das Klima von Lohmen gesundheitlich zu schaffen macht. Katharine freut sich über Amselms Rückkehr. Philipé hatte sie ihm verschwiegen und eines Tages saß er mit ihm zusammen auf den Treppenstufen und lies sich die Welt erklären. Er verstand nicht warum dieses Kind immer wieder zurück kam. Gesundheitsbedingt zog Pfarrer Brauning ans Meer. Katharine verabschiedete ihn, sie wußte das es ein Abschied für immer sein würde und er hoffte das sie in der Lage war Amselm die Wahheit zu sagen. Es vergeht einige Zeit und wieder ist Philipé zurück gekehrt, Katharine beichtet Amselm das sie dieses Kind nie lieben konnte da er für sie all das Böse verkörperte, alle anderen Kinder konnte sie annehmen nur Philipé nicht. Amselm schien endlich eine gute Familie gefunden zu haben und etliche Jahre blieb es still um den Jungen, als Amselm eines Abends mitten in der Nacht mit ihm zurück kehrte. Mittlerweile hatte Katharine Schwester Mary ausgebildet und wie Katharine war sie sehr beliebt bei den Kindern. Philipé fällt über Mary her Die Armeen suchten nach Jungen im kampffähigen Alter , so war Amselms Idee manche jünger zu machen und andere als Nonnenschüler zu unterrichten bis dieser Krieg endlich beendet sein würde. Philipé kam zu Beatrice Beatrice lernt im Ort den Soldaten Luis Brenner kennen, der nach seinem jüngeren Bruder sucht. Beatrice verrät Philipé aus Eifersucht Luis misshandelt Philipé dermaßen , das er nie Kinder haben wird Katharine hält ihn davon ab Luis zu ermorden und berührt ihn das erste und einzigste Mal. Amselm sorgt dafür das Philipé verschwindet und Katharine sieht ihn nie wieder. Amselm sorgt dafür das Leonard im Heim bleibt, was auch Katharines Zustimmung findet. Amselm stirbt an einem Herzinfakt und sie erfährt die Wahrheit über Luis. Als Schwester Hannah ohne ihr Wissen Amselms Brief an Brauning schickt. Kurz darauf erscheint Martin Robra und natürlich erkennt Katharine ihn lässt es sich anfangs nicht anmerken und schickt Schwester Hannah vor. Als Magareth zu ihr kommt und sagt sie habe den Teufel gesehen, bittet sie Martin nach einer Aussprache zu gehen und nicht wieder zu kommen, sie verhindert das er Leonard mit nimmt. Ein paar Jahre später sucht das Kinderheim neue Lehrer und Selina Olbry bewirbt sich und darf bl.eiben, sie baut sich trotz Katharines Angebot ein Leben im Ort auf, was einen Grund hat. Mehrmals bittet sie Leonard ihn zu adoptieren, doch er lehnt ab, bis er hinter ihr Geheimnis kommt. Katharine ist von Selinas Geständnis überrascht, und fragt sie ob sie nun wieder beabsichtigt zurück zu ziehen, sie sehe darin keinen Grund das hier ihre Aufgabe lag. Katharine stimmte der Adoption zu. Später wurde Selina zu ihrer engsten Freundin. Mit seiner Adoption legte sich Leonard seinen neuen Namen zu und besuchte zusammen mit Katharine Martin´s Grab in Steinfeld an der See. Nach kurzer schwerer Krankeit stirbt sie im Frühjahr 1979. Kategorie:Frau Kategorie:Das Tatoo Kategorie:Darkside Kategorie:GdS